Blue Exorcist One-shots
by Jgirl7777
Summary: A few one-shots including my OC J, so if you don't like her, don't read it.


Yukio was sitting outside on a bench, just about to eat the lunch his brother Rin had prepared for him the night before. Suddenly, three stalker-ish girls that have been throwing themselves at Yukio since he began attending True Cross popped up from behind him one at a time.

The blonde popped up first. "What you got there? A homemade lunch?"

"Uh, yes." Yukio replied nervously.

Then the brunette. "Looks yummy!"

And finally the one with glasses. "Oh, wow! Not only are you a top student but you're also a super amazing cook!"

"Well, actually, my brother made this." Yukio told the girls and they went blank for a moment.

"Your brother?" they spoke in unison.

Yukio nodded. "Yes, my brother's a really talented cook."

"Right on, Yukio! Keep plugging my skills in the kitchen." Rin smiled, fantasizing of those girls being obsessed with him instead of his brother. He slipped his hair back and started walking towards the girls. "And so begins the first stud phase of my life."

The three girls, having seen Rin's messy appearance as well as his goofy, girl-crazed smile, say rather hurtful things.

"That's your brother?"

"How would a creep like that know anything about cooking?"

"I want you teach me to cook!"

Oh, teach me too!"

Rin huffed and stomped off behind a tree to eat his lunch alone. As soon as he opened his container of food, he bursted into tears and tried to eat his feelings.

"What the hell?" He sobbed.

Some of Rin's classmates were passing by and stared dumbfounded at the sight.

"There's Okumura. Looks like he's crying over his lunch." Said Renzō.

"That poor guy, he must really be hungry!" says Konekomaru.

Bon didn't even look at Rin. "Better not look him in the eye. Stupidity's contagious."

Rin then had an idea to cure his loneliness. He put down his lunch to take out his phone. He texted J with one hand while he wiped his face with his sleeve to rid himself of the embarrassing tear streaks.

Only a few moments later, a beautiful girl of green eyes and luscious locks of dark hair appeared beside Rin. Her wings, purple and blue patterned, were certainly a sight to see. She seemed to be around the same age as him but just by her face you could tell she was at heart much more older and mature than him. Rin lit up immediately when she arrived.

"Where's the emergency, baby demon?" J says in a state of determination.

"I cooked lunch for me and Yukio, but the girls that are always all over him still like him more than me. And they're so mean too! They acted as if I was a creep or something. And now I'm eating lunch alone!"

J blinked twice. "You sent me an emergency text for that? Are you kidding me? Rin, you dumbass, I told you I'm busy today. What am I to you? A freaking rent-a-fairy?"

"I just thought you'd hang out with me for a while."

J turned his back to him. "Yeah, for what? Cuz I'm a pretty girl and I'll make you look cool or some shit?"

"Yes— No!" Rin pulled her hand to face him. "I texted you because I was lonely..."

Now that Juliette got a good look at him, she noticed his red eyes and the evidence of tears.

_Poor boy, she thought, he's really upset, isn't he?_

"Oh Rin..." She stared at him sympathetically. "Have you been crying?"

A bright red was drawn over Rin's cheeks in straight lines and his anime mouth thinned to a squiggly black line expressing embarrassment. "N-No!" But it was hard to deny it when fresh tears collected in his eyes and one slipped to which he was quick to wipe away.

J sighed out a breath and gave a soft smile before sitting down beside him, putting her wings away. "I guess I have a few minutes to spare."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." Her thumb caressed Rin's cheek to remove his fresh tear streaks. "I can't say no to this face, now can I?"

He blushed but didn't remove her hand. Instead, he fell into it. J pulled Rin into a tight hug to which he returned without hesitation.

"I'm sorry everything's been so hard for you, Rin." J's hand played in his jet black hair. "It's not right. And you don't deserve it."

Upon hearing the words leave her tongue, Rin buried his face in her shoulder, grasping the back of her shirt, holding her ever so tightly as he stopped holding back and cried until he ran dry.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just..."

J hugged him tighter. "It's okay, Rin. Let it out. I'm here."

J traced circles on his back until the sobs subsided and he had loosened his grip on her. His head still on her shoulder, he managed to calm himself to prevent embarrassing himself any further.

Eventually, he gathered the courage to sit up and look at J in the face after what had just happened. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeves and forced a big, phony smile.

"I'm better now. It's okay."

J didn't buy it for a second, but she let it go, rubbing his head gently. "Okay, Rin, as long as you feel better."

"I do, but... can you stay with me a little longer?"

J smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rin's eyes glowed for a moment before he continued to eat his lunch. "Do you want some, J? No way I'm gonna finish it."

"Sure." J invited him to lay on her shoulder-which he did so- and they shared what was left of the lunch. "Holy shit, this is some awesome stuff, baby demon."

Rin laughed. "Thanks."

Rin, being taken over by a full belly, yawned incredulously loud. J laughed and patted his head.

"You tired, hun?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, but class starts in thirty minutes." He yawned again, stretching his arms, and mindlessly laid down in J's lap. "If I fall asleep and miss class, Yukio will murder my ass."

J blinked twice at Rin who was now in her lap. She giggled softly. "Rin, what the hell?"

Although J had been speaking under her breath, Rin heard her and sat up in alarm.

"I'm sorry!" he blushed. "I never asked if that was okay, did I?"

J laughed at the nervous expression on Rin's face before brushing his hair back. "Of course it's okay, Rin. I was just a bit surprised is all."

Rin was reluctant, however, laid back down in her lap, closing his eyes. "I guess... I'm just really comfortable with you."

"I'm glad, Rin." J's index finger ran under his jaw. "I would want you to be comfortable with me."

Rin laughed and curled his legs from being tickled before playfully hitting her hand away. "Hey, quit it, J!"

"Aw, you're just a sweetie, aren't you? How could anyone think that you're a creep?"

"You're the only one that thinks so... That I'm sweet." Rin frowned and turned his body to look up at her. "You're the only person that cares about me."

"That's not true." J said quietly as it broke her heart to hear him say such things.

Rin's eyes watered again, confusing J. "Y-You don't care about me?"

"Oh!" J understood and frantically shook her head. "Rin, of course I do! I care about you so much! I meant that I am not the only one that cares for you. Lots of people care about you!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Well, there was Fugimoto."

Rin huffed. "My old man? He's dead. He doesn't count!"

"Yukio, then!" J smiled.

Rin's lips set. "No, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Rin!" J told him. "The dude loves you to death! So much that he became an exorcist to protect you."

Rin only seemed to sigh and roll back onto his side. "As long as you care about me, I think I'll be okay."

J smiled, gently rubbing his side. "I'll always care about you."

"You're the freaking best, J!"Although he was extremely red as he did so, he sat up to kiss the girl's cheek before laying back down."I hope that was okay."

"It is, don't worry. I know I'm more family to you than anything else."

Rin nodded, before he closed his eyes and sighed. "Promise to wake me up when the bell rings?"

"Sure."

Only moments later, Yukio came over, having seen the entire scene unfold.

"You take care of him so well."

J smiled, rubbing Rin's side comfortingly as he slept in her lap. "Of course, I care a lot for the baby demon."

Yukio laughed at the dumb nickname J had given to Rin. Then he sighed. "Yeah, I know you do."

J frowned before breaking into a soft smile. She held out her free arm. "Come here."

Yukio's eyes widened. "Huh?"

J raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I wouldn't care for you too? Yukio, sweet love, I know when you need my attention and I'm offering it you."

Yukio said nothing, swallowing hard, and sat down with J's arm around him.

"After, all these years, you need a little love and attention, don't you, hun? Reassurance that it's okay and that you're enough?"-Yukio started to shake, fighting back tears- "Well, guess what, Yukio? It's okay. And you're so much more than just enough. So stop being so tense with me and if you want to cry, go right ahead. You need to blow off some steam with all that's been going on lately. Lord knows Rin did." -Yukio looked at Rin through his tear-filled eyes before up at J- "He's not going to hear you. You know better than anyone that it takes shit to wake this one up."

And with that, the dam broke. It wasn't messy, uncontrollable sobs like Rin. It was soft, broken sobs. J pulled the trembling boy to her chest.

"It's so much stress, J..."

J sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I know, Yukio. It's okay. Get it out."

Yukio sobbed harder. "Rin is so difficult to handle sometimes. I'm working day and night to keep him in check on top of a class of exorcists in training, on top of being an exorcist, on top of my studies! And I wish those girls would just leave me alone!"

J sighed, rubbing his back soothingly until he finished.

"You okay, Yukio?"

Yukio looked up with a reddened face, teary eyes, and a runny nose. He tried to wipe his face with his shirt but J stopped him. She made a tissue appear and took his face in her hands to wipe his tears away. Then his nose.

"Blow."

And he did so. When the tissue disappeared, Yukio realized he had been treated like a child. Then he laughed.

"What? Am I five to you?"

J giggled. "Well, I've been taking care of people like that my whole life. You're no different, Yukio. You need to be taken care of. You're father loved you dearly but you never got the attention you needed like Rin did. It was all strict and training."

Yukio sighed. "That may be true, but it doesn't mean that you have to..."

J shook her head. "No, I guess I don't have to take care of you."

Yukio nodded and looked down to his lap only to blush when J pulled him to lay on his shoulder. "But the think is..." she whispered into his ear. "I want to take care of you."

Yukio said nothing, taking in her sweet scent and enjoying the warmth she gave him on the cool autumn day. He felt so lucky to have someone that cared for Rin and him equally. "I'm... I'm not going to stop you then..."

J smiled, placing her hand over his head. "You couldn't if you tried."

Yukio relaxed himself, so much that he nearly fell asleep. He jerked up to prevent himself from sleeping.

"Hey, sleep for a while."—Yukio opened his mouth to say something, but J interrupted him— "I'll watch over you and wake you up when the bell rings."

Yukio yawned and, without argument, he fell asleep against her shoulder. J gently rubbed Yukio's head and Rin's side as they slept.

Suddenly, Rin's eyebrows knitted before he found J's hand on his side and held it to his chest, intertwining his fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand a little and he smiled subconsciously.

"Such a sweet boy."

"Look!" the brunette shrieked. "That girl has both the Okumura twins sleeping on her!"

"Screw off, you Yukio-aholic bitches!" J huffed.

"Why I'd never!" the blonde yelled back. "We're not Yukio-aholics!"

"So..." the speckled one asked nervously, twirling her hair around her finger. "Are you dating Yukio... or something?"

J rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm more their family than a girlfriend..."

The girls took a breath.

"...and being so, I need to protect him from unwanted parasites like you three! You are overbearing to handle for a boy who has the world on his shoulders. He's nervous and uninterested, so please, leave him be." J begged, holding the sleeping Yukio closely, holding his hand as well. "He can only handle so much in his life. He doesn't need three over-obsessed fan girls on him all the time. So I'll say it one more time, screw the hell off."

The three girls bursted into tears.

"We don't want to be a burden to him." said the brunette.

"We just really like him." the blonde added.

"There's absolutely no reason why you shouldn't." J smiled. "Yukio is a very special boy. But I had to say what he couldn't because he's way to polite."

"We'll stay away from him from now on." the one with glasses says.

J nodded. "Greatly appreciated, loves."

The girls turned away and started walking away, snickering.

"Yeah right!"

J sighed. "It was worth a try..."

About fifteen minutes later, J nudged Yukio awake. "Hun, the bell will ring in a few minutes."

Yukio's eyes fluttered open and he smiled wearily. He nestled his face between J's chin and collar bone. "I love you, J." Then, the gravity of the words he spoke and his face reddened. "Sorry."

J blinked twice in shock before breaking into a soft smile. She pecked his temple. "Sweet boy, I love you too, Yukio."

Yukio sighed in relief and sat up straight, smiling at the first time someone had said that to him since the death of his father.

"Your little fan club came around earlier." J said, unenthusiastically. "Saw us together and were pissed!"

Yukio bit his lip. "Jeez, I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble."

J patted his head. "Nah, I don't give two shits about what people think. Plus, I gave 'em crap about being Yukio-aholics."

Yukio's eyes widened. "You didn't."

"I did!" J says, proud of herself.

"And?"

"Well, they acted sorry." J told him. "But they're fake as shit. They're so still coming after you."

Yukio sighed. "Oh, well."

J looked down at the sleeping Rin. She shook him lightly. "Hun, time to wake up."

Rin didn't budge. J shook him harder this time, and Rin stirred a bit, but didn't wake. He turned in her lap to hide his face in her stomach, using his free arm to wrap around J's waist. And in doing this action, he refused to let go of her hand, holding it tightly against his chest.

J bit her lip and looked up at Yukio. "Goddammit! Why is he just so freaking precious? Do we have to wake him up?"

"Yes!" Yukio rolled his eyes. "And he's not precious..."

J giggled, knowing she wasn't supposed to hear the last part. She pulled Yukio's forehead to her lips. "C'mon now, Yuki. You're no more or less precious or important to me than Rin."

Yukio blushed, nodding silently.

"I'm sorry, baby demon." J said. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"What're you gonna do?" Yukio asked nervously.

Without answering Yukio's question, J ripped her hand away from Rin's, despite is inhuman strength to keep it at his chest. This caused Rin to whimper and try to find her hand again. When he couldn't, he opened his eyes to see one arm around Yukio, and the other in the air so he couldn't reach it.

Rin pouted. "That's so mean."

"You gotta wake up, baby demon." J pulled him up. "C'mon."

Rin hugged her tightly when he sat up, closing his eyes tight as if he were to lose her. "I don't mind waking up. I just don't want you to leave."

"Oh, Rin..." J sighed, removing her arm from around Yukio to hold Rin tightly, pressing kisses to his temple. "It's okay, sweetie." J gently stroked his back until his body relaxed.

"I don't want you to leave either..." Yukio chimed in. "Can't you stay in class today?"

"When did Yukio even get here?" Rin asked, pulling away for a moment, but not removing his arms from around her neck.

"A few minutes after you passed out on me." J replied. "And no, I can't..."

The brothers frowned.

"But I'll come back, okay? Later."

Their eyes lit up and they both hugged her. J laughed and held them in her arms, kissing their cheeks. "Aw, I love both of you."

"Love you too." The boys say in unison.

Then the bell rang and they were hesitant to get up. When they did, they pulled J off the ground as well.

"See you later, J." Rin smiled.

"Bye!" Yukio beamed. "You're the greatest!"

J giggled. "Bye, boys!" And with that, J vanished into thin air.

"I love that woman." Rin says and Yukio nods in agreement.

* * *

This chapter takes place in episode six of the original Blue Exorcist.


End file.
